1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a system for pressing garments. More particularly, this invention pertains to a sleeve pressing apparatus and shoulder tensioning system for garments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous machines have been provided for the purpose of steaming, ironing and pressing garments after washing operations. Each prior device typically is configured to allow an article of clothing to be positioned on at least one supporting member such as a vertically oriented buck, which is moved against a pressing surface for the application of pressure from steam heated surfaces, and/or hot air to remove wrinkles from the article of clothing. Typically a shirt, coat, or a pair of pants is positioned on a surface of a buck for a series of sequential pressing operations. The series of sequential operations require positioning and, if necessary, repositioning of the article of clothing by the operator, and further requires a multitude of operating steps before the pressing of the article of clothing is completed. After completion of the operating steps, touch-up ironing by an operator may be required to provide adequate removal of wrinkles along a shoulder seam and/or a back of a shirt. Prior art devices related to pressing garments such as shirts and blouses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,067, issued to Stewart, on Oct. 7, 1969, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,859, issued to LeBlanc, on Mar. 31, 1998.
An improved sleeve pressing apparatus is needed to provide an apparatus for completing a series of coordinated operations including positioning, extending, and pressing of an article of clothing in concert with a shoulder tensioning system for removing wrinkles with minimal positioning of the article of clothing by an operator and minimal touch-up ironing by an operator.